


A Little Rest is in Order

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Triangulum [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Hannigram is implied, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas wakes up sick, and Adam and Will decide to try and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rest is in Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> Oh gosh I wrote another one. Have some fluff guys, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (We really need to title this verse so I can just put everything in the same "series").

Will had his hand pressed to Lucas’s forehead, frowning. “You definitely have a fever,” he said, pulling his hand away and catching Adam, who was sitting towards the edge of the bed, frowning. Lucas nodded glumly- he’d woken up with his head pounding and his throat aching, and had stayed in bed while the other two had gotten up. An hour later he awoke again, and was only feeling worse. “It’s probably a cold or some bug. Best thing is always sleep.”

Lucas sighed. He had a few things he’d wanted to do around the house that day, and this put those plans on hold. There was a step outside that was lose he wanted to fix. “I’ll be fine-“

Will was shaking his head, placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him back down. “Nope. You’re staying in bed. Maybe if we’re lucky, you can nip this in the bud. Look, I’ll cancel my class, stay here with you guys. You need anything, you can just ask Adam or I, okay?” Lucas nodded. “Good. Now get some sleep. Come on Adam, let’s let him rest.”

Adam got off the bed, pressing a kiss to Lucas’s temple, and the man slipped his arm around the boy’s waist, catching him and pressing his face into the soft fabric of his sweater, inhaling the distinct faint smell of apples and laundry soap. Adam smiled, only leaving when Lucas’s hold loosened and he could follow Will out from the room.

The dogs were sprawled out along the floor and furniture, enjoying the warmth of a space heater. Outside, Will could hear the cold, late fall wind. He settled at his desk with his laptop, sending an e-mail about about his class, and then tugging out from his bag a pile of papers that needed to be graded. Adam watched him, standing there, for a minute trying to figure out what to do with himself. Then he picked up one of the books Will had recently bought him and settled on the couch, between Fanny and one of Will’s larger dogs, settling into his reading pattern. He’d gotten through the introduction when he heard Lucas cough from the other room.

At first it was just one or two, but ten minutes later there was a coughing spell, and Will was setting his pen down, looking over at Adam, who looked worried.

“He’ll be okay,” Will said, “Why don’y you get him a glass of water? Ask him if he wants any medicine.” Adam nodded, setting the book aside and getting up, padding in his socked feet to the kitchen. Will looked back down at his papers, heard the tap running, and tapped his pen as he fell into reading. A few minutes passed, and he looked up to give his eyes a rest and realized Adam wasn’t back yet. Frowning, he pushed his glasses up and got up, walking back towards the bed in the back of the house.

Sure enough, he found him. He’d crawled into the big bed and was laying with Lucas, talking rapidly about the introduction of the book he’d just picked up. Lucas was listening, but his eyes looked tired- still, Will knew he wouldn’t tell Adam to stop. He’d sooner keep himself awake for eternity.

“Adam,” Will said from the doorway, and the boy stopped, looked up and smiled.

“Will! Come get in bed, I was just telling Lucas about the book you got me. It’s very well written, the author is very articulate in what he wants to express in revisiting discoveries on Mars so he can properly express his opinions on the planet’s past-“

“Adam,” Will said again, walking over, “I’m sure Lucas would love to hear about it- I know I would. But not right now. He needs to sleep, and he can’t do that if you’re in here talking to him- because then he’ll want to pay attention to you.”

Adam was quiet for a second, then nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled to Lucas, slipping an arm around his chest and burying his face into him. Lucas smiled, holding him with one arm and kissing the top of his head, before Adam untangled and took Will’s hand, helping him out of bed. They slipped back out of the room, Adam settling back on the couch with his book and Will with his grading.

Lucas’s coughing stopped within about twenty minutes, and Will assumed the man had fallen asleep- which was the best thing for him. He fell back into grading, only looking up once his eyes began to ache. By the among of pages it seemed Adam had read, it had been quite some time. Will stood up, stretching, and Adam looked up from his book, watched with that curiosity his blue eyes always held. Will loved it.

“I’m going to take the dogs out,” he said, grabbing his jacket and then slipping into his shoes. “I’ll be in in a few minutes.”

Adam nodded and Will opened the door, whistling, and the dogs all got up, filing out happily into the yard. The air was cool, the sky over cast, and Will tugged his jacket tighter around him as the dogs ran around, stretching their legs happily. When Winston brought him a stick, he couldn’t help but toss it, watching the pack chase after it happily, tug on it between a few of them.

When Will finally got them all to come back onto the porch and file inside, he found the couch empty. Will kicked his shoes off and tugged his jacket off, hanging it up and frowning. He walked back into the kitchen, wondering if Adam had gotten hungry, but he wasn’t there.

With a sighed, he padded his way back into the bedroom. Sure enough, Adam was stretched out, his head resting on Lucas’s belly, rising and falling with each breath. It seemed the man was still asleep.

“Adam,” Will whispered, quietly as he could manage, and the younger man looked at him. Will walked over, reached down and threaded his fingers through Adam’s hair. “C’mon, we don’t want to wake him.”

Adam wasn’t very keen on leaving. He steady put , closing his eyes, nestling into the soft flesh and muscle beneath the blanket and Lucas’s t-shirt, before he finally pushed himself up and very carefully crept from the bed. Lucas had to be feeling pretty bad if that hadn’t woken him, Will mused. He took Adam’s hand, lacing their fingers together, walking towards the kitchen.

“You hungry?” Will asked, “Because I’m starving.”

“We should make something for Lucas,” Adam said, “For when he wakes up. Soup is supposed to be good when you’re sick, it’s easy on the stomach and really soothing. I’m sure if we made him some he’d feel better-“ Adam stopped to breathe, then clamped his lips shut.

Will laughed. He was going to suggest a simple peanut butter sandwich. So much for that.

Will was no great cook- and he didn’t want to dwell on the man in his life who had been, because now was _not_ the time to go about missing Hannibal. Not when there was someone to care for. But he could cook simple things- and fish. Fish he could do.

Soup had required Adam pulling out his laptop and looking up a recipe, and the two of them modifying it for what they had. Adam rolled the sleeves of his sweater up and stuck the tip of his tongue out between his teeth and lips, measuring everything very carefully. Will shrugged and chucked the ingredients into a pot as required, didn’t measure when he threw some salt in. When he opened the fridge to get the chicken, he frowned and remembered they had used it the other night.

“Shit,” he grumbled, “Adam, I think this is going to end up being vegetable soup.” Adam frowned, walking over to him and crowding in next to him, peering around with Will. There really was no possible substitute. Silently, Will made the mental note to go grocery shopping in the next day or two.

He had to gently push Adam so he could close the door, taking advantage of the boy standing to wrap his arms around his waist and tug him into a hig. “Come here you,” he teased, kissing at Adam’s jaw and hearing him giggle, feeling him squirm. “Lucas is going to be so happy with this.”

“Even if it’s messed up?”

“It’s not messed up. We’ll leave out the noodles and we’ll make it a chicken brother and vegetable soup. It’ll be fine.” He kissed his neck, inhaled and closed his eyes. Adam felt real and perfect in his arms, squirmed just enough to remind Will the boy was alive. Adam didn’t pull away- he almost never did when Will went silent and held him back against his chest like this. He knew that meant that whatever was in Will’s mind needed to be chased back.

Usually a handsome face with burgundy eyes.

Will released him finally with a little sigh, and Adam went back to the food without saying a word. When Will wasn’t looking he ran his fingers over his jaw where his lips had connected and smiled to himself.

The soup simmered for some time. Will tried to tidy up a bit as it did, cleaning the kitchen. Adam took the time to locate some paper and a pen and began making a meticulous grocery list. He didn’t want to be caught off guard again.

Will was just turning the stove off when they heard Lucas moving- the bathroom door closing, toilet flushing door opening- and was glad they wouldn’t be waking him up. He spooned some into a bowl, plopped a spoon in, and handed it to Adam. “Careful,” he said, bending down so he was eye level with Adam’s fingers as they cradled the bowl, “it’s hot.”

He pressed his mouth to a few, then stood up, enjoying the blush that rose in Adam’s cheeks. He followed the boy down into the dark bedroom, walking over to the windows to open the curtains against the dark, over cast sky, as Adam smiled at Lucas, who sat up in bed.

“We made you soup!” he announced, and Lucas smiled, sliding over in bed so Adam could sit next to him without having to crawl around. He handed him the bowl, and Lucas took it carefully.

“Tak, Adam,” he said, and the boy smiled.

“Will made it too!” Lucas laughed, looking over at the man at the window, who was watching.

“Tak, Will.” Will nodded, letting his eyes drift outside as Lucas ate. Adam stayed sitting next to him, snuggling in closer, until he’d eaten a good two thirds of the bowl and Adam was setting it onto the nightstand. Lucas rubbed at his temples, and Will caught the action as he turned back.

“Adam,” he said, “Can you run and get my aspirin? And more water, to help Lucas’s headache.” Adam nodded, getting up and gathering up the glass and bowl. When he was gone Will walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for Lucas, cradling his face and pressing his fingers in circular motions along his temples. The man’s lips parted and he exhaled, giving little pleased hum, and Will smiled. “Get them all the time,” he said, even though Lucas knew full well about his headaches. “Hurt anywhere else?”

“Ja,” he admitted, “my neck and shoulders are knots.” The slightly broken sentence made Will smile, and he pulled back.

“On your belly,” he said with a chuckle, and Lucas obeyed- coughing before he settled. Once he had, Will straddled the backs of his thighs, leaning over and pressing into Lucas’s neck, hands rather skillfully working muscle. Lucas groaned, a pained but relieved sound, as Will worked out slowly to his shoulders.

“Didn’t know you could do this,” Lucas admitted with a chuckle, and Will smiled a slightly sad smile.

“I had someone teach me,” he admitted, and Hannibal’s hands were all over him, pressing into sore muscle, relieving tension. He remembered his voice, low and silken and soothing, as he’d told Will where to touch, to press, how to move his fingers and use the heel of his hand. Will sucked on his lips and tried to chase the memories away.

He succeeded when Adam appeared, stopping to watch for a minute, before he placed the glass of water and bottle of aspirin on the night stand, then crawled onto the bed, over Lucas’s legs, so he was between him and the wall. Will leaned forward again, going for the top of Lucas’s shoulders, and pressed against him in a way that- had the man not been ill- would have been absolutely elating. He looked over at Adam, in the hopes he’d have something to say to distract Will-

But he was watching, simply curious. And by the little light in his eyes, he’d noticed the way Will had rocked against Lucas as well. Will closed his eyes and took a breath, bringing the tension down Lucas’s back and getting another groan in response, before he carefully slipped off him, settling on the outside of the bed as Lucas rolled onto his back.

“Headache gone?” Adam asked, and Lucas nodded. “There’s aspirin if it comes back.” The sandy-blonde smiled, reached over and took Adam’s hand- yawned then, stretching out.

“Come here,” he said to the boy, pulling him down and letting him snuggle into the side of his chest. Will watched, was about to get up, when Lucas reached for him, caught him by his wrist. “Du også, Will.” Will hesitated, then slipped down on the bed, under the blanket, draping an arm over Lucas’s torso and nuzzling against his shoulder, kissing softly. Adam had let his hand drift down to Lucas’s belly, his t-shirt riding up, and was playing his fingers through the dusting of hair he found, yawning himself.

Will didn’t say anything, he just closed his eyes and settling into the familiar scent of Lucas, honeyed-vanilla shampoo and that musky bite to his skin that Will could drink down. He was drifting within minutes, and decided that a little rest was in order for all of them.

Perhaps it wasn’t just sleep Lucas needed to feel better, it was comfort. It was family. Maybe that was all any of them needed.


End file.
